Dragoneye
by Tempest the 1rst
Summary: When Len died, He found himself in a new world, seventy years in the future. Now he begins a journey to find his sister Rin, and to discover the secrets of those who call themselves dragoneye. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID (though it would be nice if I did...)
1. Chapter 1

_All was darkness. Nothing else mattered, not the pain, not the shouts, not the mob… only the darkness. He knew he was dying, but why was everything so dark?_ No. _He thought._ I need to see her once more… I need to see her smile again.

 **HI GUYS!**

 **This is my first fanfic, I just wrote the intro separately. I don't know whether my writing is good (I don't think it is), so sorry if the story is bad. Thanks to Kagamine Hana for convincing me to write. Read, Review (even if it's just flames), and advice is appreciated. Thanks!**

*Gasp* Len sat up. _Wait, aren't I dead?_ Hmmmm. _Where am I?_

"Oh, you're awake!" said a voice. Len turned. Next to his bed sat a man wearing glasses, a doctor. "Where am I?" he asked. "And aren't I dead?" The doctor looked shocked. "Why would you be dead?" he asked. "We just found you unconscious in a tree, my lord. Maybe you were exhausted, but not _dead."_

Len blinked. "Why would I be in a tree?" he asked. "weeeeeell," said the doctor. "Are you not a Dragoneye, my lord? You may have exhausted yourself flying, or sprained your wing."

 _Wait. WHAT?! WINGS?!_ Len quickly checked his back, and there they were. Huge, tawny _wings,_ streaked with gold feathers, seeming as if taken from the back of a great eagle. _Oh my god. I'm going to freak out now..._

 **Accept it.** Said a voice. _Who're you?_ Thought Len. **I'm the author. I don't exist. But you should listen to me.** O _kaaaaay..._ Len thought. "Anyways," he said turning to the doctor. "Where am I?"

The doctor responded with a reverent tone. "My lord, you are in my humble abode, in the town of Icar. We treated you with the best medicine we could afford." "How can I repay you?" asked Len. "I don't have any money, but I dislike debts." "Sire, you are most generous, but you are a _Dragoneye,_ my lord. You have powers beyond the understanding of a peasant like me, and I should show you proper respect."

"It still feels wrong not to repay you, though." "Just... hand me that pail of water, my lord." The doctor's voice trembled, as if he was afraid that Len would blast him to ashes. "Okay?" said Len, still confused about not being dead. He handed him the water. "There, my lord. Your debt is repaid." _that's dumb..._ , thought Len.

 _Oh well._ "I'll be taking my leave, then." he said. "Which way to Kague?" Rin would be at the capitol. They weren't related by blood, but Len still felt her to be his twin, and it didn't matter to him that he was just the adopted servant boy. The doctor gave him a strange look. "I apologize for my ignorance, my lord, but what's Kague?"

Len was flying for the first time. The air felt perfect under his wings (It was still strange to have wings) and he was determined to find Rin. Also, to avoid clouds, because he had found that they were cold and _wet._ Very wet. He experienced a new feeling of freedom in the sky, seeing a world of possibilities below him.

Now, time to review the facts that he had discovered about this country. It was almost seventy years from the year he remembered dying in, and, if he had been sent here, Rin would be too. The Dragoneye were some sort of revered nobility, with powers like gods. He had discovered that he was immune to, and could control, fire, when he had fervently wished to be dried off from the cloud he had flown through (it was a scary experience).

Everyone contested for swords of power, the strongest of which was the mysterious Excaliber, which was buried in a dungeon and encased in stone.

Only the one who was worthy of wielding it was able to dispell the stone, and only the bravest would venture into the dungeon. That was where he was headed first; Rin might be there, and he would need power to find her, anyways. Hopefully, the crowd that always showed up every year would contain someone to help in his search. Also, he had a strange craving for bananas...

As Len was pondering bananas, he didn't notice the stone gargoyle looming out of the clouds... Until he nearly ran into it.

"WHOA" said Len. _I almost died..._ _wait. This is the dungeon's cap, so I should fly away... I need to land outside and hide my wings. Otherwise, I would stand out._

Len landed in a copse of trees, and found a pond. He took off his shirt and jacket, pulling his wings out of the slits in the back. Then, he used the convenient zipper to sip them up, and, folding his wings tightly, pulled his clothes back on. He used the pond as a mirror to check his work.

And found someone strange staring back at him. This person was beautiful, with his handsome face and feathery hair. His irises, which he expected to be cerulean blue, were gold, with pitch black pupils, and the edges of the iris were fringed with the same black.

 _Ugh._ Thought Len, _I'll definitely stand out like this. And what happened to me? Will Rin be altered too? How will I find her then?_

His feet squelched in the mud, which gave him a brilliant idea. Maybe if he put enough mud on his face so that he wasn't so distinct, but not enough for people to notice?

 _ **One Mud Session Later**_

Len was pissed. The mud had just made him look strange, and he had to wash it off. *sigh* Oh well. He looked as normal as he could get. Time to go.

 **OKAY! I'm done with the first chapter of my first fanfic on the first day that I actually don't want to go to sleep on. Sorry that it's short. Remember, review, cuz it feels like it would be lonely if no one reviewed. BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS!**

 **I'm back, and now time for a new chapter of Dragoneye (and hopefully this time I'll spend more than just a couple of hours writing... I need to focus on quality.)**

 **Now, time to read, and respond to the review(s?)!**

 **Oh wait, there's only one... (T^T) Oh well, it's a nice one. OKAY!**

 **Red-Demon-Angel: Thanks! I'll try to minimize the grammar errors, and flames don't really bother me, I just have to get better! (Also a lot of flames have what I'm bad at, so I know to improve that, and the others are good for cooking with.) And it doesn't matter if you're "just a normal teenage girl", as I'm only thirteen. Okay, now for the story :D**

Len was extremely grateful for the hood, and the crowd. A while after exiting the woods, he had come across the broad pathway that led in the general direction of the city, filled with a caravan of merchants. And in a crowd, one always finds thieves.

A man had been attempting to pick his pocket (Not that he would've gotten anything, as Len had no supplies or money), and Len, having been alert due to his experience with crowds, had caught him at it. The pickpocket attempted to flee, but Len easily grabbed him with his enhanced physical strength, agility, reaction time, and speed.

(A/N I think I made him a bit too overpowered...)

Len hissed into his ear: "Give me that hood and I wont't make a scene" The thief, his eyes on the soldiers watching the crowd, nodded with his face pale. "Please, kind sir, let me go, and I will give you all my belongings, let alone the hood." His only response was "Just give me the hood," to which he gladly complied.

Now, Len was steadily forging his way through the crowd and towards the city gates. Suddenly, he heard something that greatly piqued his interest; a shout, coming from the vendors: "BANANAS FOR SALE! ONLY FIVE COPPER PER BUNDLE!"

Len groaned. _BANANAS! BANANAS!_ Screamed his mind. _YES! GIVE ME BANANAS!_ Agreed his stomach. _Ugh. This is going to be a long walk... Maybe I can steal some..._ **Don't abuse the overpoweredness that I granted you.** _You again? The Author?_ **Yup. They increased the security at the fourth wall, so it took me a while to break through.** _Ummmm... What?_ **Never mind. Just don't steal. BAI!** _Ooookaaay? ..._

 ** _One hour of resisting bananas later..._**

Len was finally at the gates of the city of Excalibur. (A/N I'm very creative, I know... but I couldn't think of anything else...)

In his mind he saw the majestic golden doors gliding open, set into formidable stone walls.

With his eyes he saw a small wooden gate attached to a normal, relatively thin, brick wall. _Oh well. My expectations were a little high, after all._ And he took his first step into the city.

"Now, what do we have here?" said a guard, placing a pike in his path. "Only thugs and robbers would wear a hood like that," he sneered, "and it's my job not to let those types set foot in our glorious city. Now, _take off the hood_ "

 _CRUD,_ thought Len. *sigh* _Oh well. I can't do anything about this…_ And so he pulled off the hood, hoping that he could find something else to cover his face later. Everyone here would remember whose face his hood covered.

"OOOoooohhhh" said the crowd. Len blushed as he heard some of the girls giggle and mutter "He's so _handsome_ " and flinched when they said _"_ Who _is_ he?" and wished that the guard had not made him take off his headgear. No way would he be unnoticed now. "O-okay," stuttered the guard, white-faced and trembling. "S-sorry, my lord. Go right ahead." And Len, his face still glowing bright red, hurried into the city.

After running from the gate, he made a beeline for the market; from his experience, there were always thieves at a market, and he hoped for the same situation through which he had acquired his hood would occur.

 ** _Somewhere else in Excaliber_**

"My lord, we have discovered that another dragoneye has set foot within the walls. He attempted to disguise himself, but his face is far too noble to be a commoner."

A teal-haired girl on a black throne smiled her most demonic smile. "Oh? Then let us see if he is worthy of his title...", and, at the market, still looking for something to cover his face with, Len sneezed. "Someone's talking about me..." he muttered.

 **Okay guys, that's all for now, sorry that it's still short, but writer's block is killing me. Anyways, remember to review and follow, so that I know how many people are actually reading this story, and so that I don't feel lonely... BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back!**

 **I decided to at least start this chapter today, might finish it tomorrow... Didn't really expect any reviews within the few hours since I published the last chapter, so here goes... *yawn* sleepy... If I'll add any reviews I notice before I publish. Alright, start now.**

 **Red-Demon-Angel: Thanks! I'll work hard. And writer's block _is_ annoying. Okay! Now time for the story...**

Everywhere he went, Len attracted looks; he needed to find a proper cover, and fast. The marketplace had no thieves to speak of; it was far too high class, and Len didn't feel right taking the free cloaks offered reverently by the merchants, when he asked to see what they had.

Len hated special treatment. He still remembered those days when he was a thin child, huddled on a street corner. Back then, no one had given him a second glance, except to kick him out of the way. Then, when he had gotten adopted into the royal family, on account that he looked like them, everyone had suddenly started bowing and scraping to him. It was pathetic.

After many promptings from the Author (A/N Me.), Len finally managed to take a nondescript cloak, offered by another pleading merchant, but on the condition that he advertise it to anyone who asked; that would have to do as a price.

Wrapped in his new cloak, Len pulled the deep hood up to hide his face and hurried out of the marketplace. He decided that, although many dragoneye lived through taking the free goods offered to them (or so the doctor had said), Len needed money, because, obviously, people would know that he was a dragoneye if he used that advantage. The only exception was bananas; nothing was too much risk for bananas.

Now he took out the small pouch of coins the merchant had given him (as thanks for offering payment, probably) and counted them out. Ten gold; a fortune. Thirteen silver; another fortune. And seventy-five copper (Why was he suddenly so rich?). Perfect. With this much money, he could start his own city, let alone stay in a decent inn for a couple of nights.

Now time to find an inn...

He settled on the "King's Landing", a normal-looking inn with a clean building and a cozy look; he would be comfortable there. As he opened the door, he was blasted with warmth and comfortable conversation. Looking around, he chose a table in the corner, where he would be mostly unnoticed and still able to watch the door. Any competent inn owner would have seen him come in, so he waited for someone to talk with about dinner, and then he would discuss renting a room.

Several hours later, Len was stuffed with the rich broth that he had ordered for one copper coin, and was waiting for desert: bananas. Nothing, **nothing, _nothing, NOTHING_** was going to get between him and his bananas. (A/N bananas=fun)

When his banana split finally arrived, Len was watering at the mouth and couldn't wait to dig in.

But then the Regent showed up.

Len was readying his utensils for the ultimate feast (of bananas) when he heard the door slam open loudly, and he looked up. There was a noble dressed in finery walking into the inn with his chin held high (arrogant, probably spoiled), surrounded by bodyguards. An exasperated looking herald announced that the noble was the Regent of the country, and that he had "Graced the inn with his presence on a fancy, and wished for housing there."

The innkeeper went pale, and hurried over to bow at the Regent's feet. "My lord," he said reverently, "I apologize, but my humble abode has no more available rooms... Ouch!" The last part was said because that the pompous Regent (A/N I have to come up with a name for him...) had kicked him away (though rather weakly) and declared "Then boot someone out! I am the highest ranked man in the kingdom, below only the royal family and the dragoneye, and I have honored your pathetic existences with my presence! I _command_ you to make space!"

By now, Len was disinterested and started to wolf down his bananas. A mistake. The Regent spotted that Len was eating while he talked, and turned positively livid. "YOU! The third most powerful person in the entire kingdom stands before you, and all you do is to piggishly devour food! I could have you hanged!"

At the word "hanged", one of the Regent's advisers turned pale, and hurried over to mutter in the Regent's ear. As he listened, the Regent's mouth formed a malicious smile (A/N which is impressive, as I decided to make him rather fat) and he said "My kind adviser begs me to show you mercy! I will simply take your room, peasant, so that the three copper coins that you must have spent hours laboring for are spent for your regent! Guards! Throw him out!" The guards walked over to Len with their swords drawn, and one of them whispered "Sorry, but we have to do as he wishes..."

Meanwhile, Len was having an intense mental battle. Or not so intense. The Author was talking to him. **Don't fight them. The room and the bananas aren't worth your cover being blown, as that would lead to you probably dying by an angry regent's assassins. Maybe. You _are_ a bit overpowered...** **Anyways, what's worth more to you, bananas or your life?** And Len responded _Bananas, of course!_ like it was obvious.

And so Len lifted back his hood...

 **Okay guys, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger because I just read one, and I realized "OH NO! I HAVEN'T DONE A CLIFFHANGER YET!" so...**

 **Also, I decided that I'll mostly write on weekends, because my weekdays are just too busy, so sorry about that, but I'll try to publish about three chapters a week.**

 **Alright, guys, its 10:36, so time for me to go to sleep, see you all tomorrow (hopefully)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS!**

 **I'm back for the fourth chapter this week (president's day weekend for the win)!**

 **Okay, so reviews:**

 **Red-Demon-Angel: Thanks, and yes, nobody ever get between Len and his bananas. Not even the author.**

 **Kagamine Hana:**

 **Chapter 1: Thanks! I'll try to remember that (but I might mess up sometimes, never done it before)**

 **Chapter 2: Yes, he does XD**

 **Chapter 3: Yeah, the cliffhanger** _ **was**_ **yours. ^.^ Thanks!**

 **Okay, now for the story...**

...And so Len lifted back his hood... and spread his wings (as much as he could without hitting anything) and declared in a terrible voice "DON'T TOUCH MY BANANAS!"

The guards backed away, obviously terrified that they had pissed off a dragoneye. "Y-yes, my lord", they stuttered, "We apologize for our impudence." And then they proceeded to grovel at his feet, which gave him a weird feeling.

Len looked at the Regent, who had gone pale and looked faint. "Leave this place, _regent,_ and do not return. Unless it is to bring me bananas, which would be fine," said he.

"Er...erm... Yes, my lord," the trembling regent managed, "please forgive me."

"Just go," Len said, not enjoying the misery around him, "You are dismissed." So the terrified (and fat) noble fled the inn as if the hounds of hell were after him, and Len got his banana split. _The world is a wonderful place..._ he thought, savoring the delicious banana, _to have created such perfection._

 ** _That Night, as Len Slept..._**

The assassin crouched before the open window, almost chuckling at how naive the blond boy, her target, was. She crept next to his bed, and then raised her dagger. This person was definitely not worthy of his title, and she had been ordered to test the dragoneye who entered the city. If they failed, they died, and the other nobles had one less superior. The dagger began to fall towards his heart... only to be stopped with an iron grip.

Len grinned cheekily up at the hooded figure looming over him; the author's warning had been quite helpful, though unnecessary. And so he said "Did the Regent send you to kill me? Or was it someone else?"

The assassin was surprised, but did not show it; no competent killer ever showed their emotions, and she was very competent. All she did was to calmly declare "You pass" and suddenly fade into the shadows, leaving a small badge so that it would be known that he was strong.

Len blinked in surprise as the assassin disappeared, leaving only a faint impression of teal hair and a badge; it wasn't something you would see every day. He picked up the gleaming badge and examined it. It featured a small leek, with the word "worthy" printed over it. On the back was pinned a note: "wear this, and I (probably) won't come to kill you again." _Well, that's strange,_ He thought.

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

As Len walked down for breakfast, he pondered what had occurred in the night. He wore the badge, as the note had told him to, but had etched a small banana next to the leek; everyone who deserved to live knew that bananas were better than leeks. Except for the assassin, maybe. He decided to find this assassin and correct her misguided ways in the next few weeks. And maybe she knew something about Rin... Afterwards was the Excaliber festival, where hopeful people entered the towering dungeon to quest for the sword.

When Len asked the bar owner if he recognized the badge, the bearded man's face drained of color. "M-my lord," he stuttered, "when did you get this?"

"Just last night," Len replied, "I take it you know what it is?"

"Y-yes, my lord," replied the man, "other than this crudely scratched banana, I believe that this badge belongs to a dragoneye known as Hatsune Miku, who has been 'testing' all dragoneye foreign to the city, mostly by attempting to kill them. Usually they are found dead, though, and the word 'worthy' is crossed out."

Len grinned. "So, where can I find this Miku?" he asked, "And whats with the leeks?"

And so, an epic battle between two strong dragoneye was conceived...

 **Okay, I'm done for today. Sorry that the chapter is really short, but I had to focus on AMC 10 today, so... (T^T) Anyways, remember to review (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!) and I'll see you all next week! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! I'm back, to write another chapter of Dragoneye. I honestly have no plot for this story yet, I'm just making it up as I go, so after this I might take some time to come up with one. Now, Reviews:**

 **Red-Demon-Angel: The battle was conceived because of bananas and leeks, but I don't know if it will be about serious dragoneye stuff. So, it'll be unknown to both of us ^.^**

 **Kagamine Hana: Thank for the tips, I'll try to elaborate (but most of it was in the first chapter, so if I can't explain properly, try looking there), and I was asking for help about how he accepted everything so easily, as it isn't realistic. Thanks!**

 **Jayson Okazaki: Thanks, I do!**

 **ased23: Thanks for the support! :)**

 **Xpkiller1234: Thanks for the compliment, and I had to end it with a cliffhanger because it's my job to torment my readers' minds with them.**

 **Guest: Yeah, he did accept them pretty fast (I noticed, but I couldn't find out how to fix it), but honestly, that was because that I maybe possibly might have hypothetically broken the fourth wall and told him to (no way am I going to admit my guilt in breaking that wall). But I think that I'm going to make his past life be pretty spectacular, so as to explain that.**

 **Okay, now for the story! *stares at screen for a while* AAAGH! WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **After brainstorming for a couple of years... Okay, I think I got this...**

Len was sneaking down a dark alleyway. _Is this really where such a powerful dragoneye has her headquarters?_ He wondered, beginning to doubt the word of the innkeeper. After all, from what Len had heard, Dragoneye were pretty much gods, with spectacular power and sometimes even followings of people. Why would a being of such might love in a stinking alleyway?

As he continued along the path, Len noticed that the usual stench was slowly changing into a smell almost like… onions. _Leeks,_ he realized. _That's what I smell._ And then his doubt began to fade away. Hatsune seemed to have a love for leeks, so Len decided that all he needed to do now was to follow his nose.

As he walked, Len realized that the path was steadily getting brighter, and then he was suddenly blinded with a bright light.

He had walked into a huge room, a room where the smell of leeks permeated the air, and on a black throne (surrounded by leeks, needless to say) sat a cloaked, but not cowled, girl with teal hair. She was around fifteen, like him, and wore a distinct cloak, with the back made up of strips of cloth that ended in blades (search up Classic Talon, and that's the cloak). She smiled, and said "You are my first uninvited visitor in a long time, mister dragoneye. All of the others died by my hand."

Len grinned, and responded with "That's ominous. One would begin to believe that you didn't enjoy company."

"Oh, no, Len, it's just that most of them came to kill me," chuckled Miku, "and I don't enjoy it when that happens, you know. I get no decent conversation."

"Ah, well then you will be delighted to hear that I am not here to kill you, just for information, and a small debate," Len said, and, readying his flames, added "Though I wouldn't be against a friendly match."

"Okay, then why don't you attempt to defeat me, ruler of the darkness, undefeated dragoneye, Hatsune Miku, with this information as a reward? If you emerge victorious, then I will coach you, as you are clearly new to being a dragoneye, and even aid you in your search for this Rin," said Hatsune.

"H-how do you know about Rin?" stuttered Len, completely surprised, "Do you read minds?"

"No, you talk in your sleep." Said Miku, giggling at Len's tomato red face. "I came back to see how much I had disturbed you, and found you sound asleep, muttering 'have to find Rin…' as loud as the bells on the tower.

"E-erm," said Len, still unsettled, "Then I'll fight you, and you'll help me if I win. But what about if I lose?"

"Then the same thing happens," said Miku, "But instead of searching for Rin, we'll be looking for Mikuo." (A/N wasn't too sure about who to have Miku look for, so let's do her brother.)

"Why are _you_ looking for someone, too?" asked Len, "Is that something to do with being a dragoneye?"

"Almost always, yes," answered Miku. "You see, most dragoneye come in pairs; one who saved the other's life, and one who was worth saving."

"Oookaaaay…" said Len "I'll find out more later… For now, why don't we fight?"

"Sounds good. But you need to figure out a title, and challenge me officially, or the world won't allow us to fight."

"Alright then. I, Len, Dragoneye of the Flame, Lord of, ummm, the Day, officially challenge you to a duel, until one of us is either unable to battle, or admits defeat."

"I, Ruler of the Darkness, Undefeated Dragoneye, Hatsune Miku, accept your challenge. Let the battle begin."

And they flew toward each other, Miku beginning to fade into the shadows, and Len with a blue flame engulfing his fist.

 ***smiles evilly* YAY! LET THIS CLIFFHANGER TORMENT YOUR SOULS! Sorry that this chapter was kinda short, but I have to go do my homework now... Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfiction, and see you guys on the weekend! BAI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **I'm back with another chapter! (This time I might possibly maybe end it without a cliffhanger. Possibly.)**

 **Okay, so reviews:**

 **Red-Demon-Angel: Yeah, he did make it up. I think I might make him change it though... I don't know. Thanks for the support!**

 **Kagamine Hana: Actually, he did come up with it. And I've decided on an explanation for how he accepted everything so easily, but I won't put it here cuz that would spoil the story. I might make him think about it as he lies awake at night, haunted by the memory of his death... hmmm...**

 **Anyway, TO THE STORY! *fervently wishes for no writer's block***

Miku was wrecking Len. That was pretty much all that was happening in this fight, and, as Len stood for the seventeenth time, he thought _I have to win. I can't die, not here, not now... How is she beating me so badly? What did she do that I did not?_ And he reviewed how the fight had gone, from the beginning...

Miku and Len charged each other, each beginning to use their respective abilities. Hatsune gave an almost inaudible whisper: _"_ ** _The unseen blade, is the deadliest"_** and suddenly disappeared. Len felt shivers go down his spine at those words; they seemed charged with power, and now he had no idea where the assassin was. At this very moment, she could be preparing to slit his throat...

Suddenly Len was thrown into the wall behind him, and felt the tingle of cold steel at his throat. _"Come on, you'll have to do better than that. What about your precious Rin?"_

Len smiled. "You are a fool," he said, "Now I know where you are." And his body burst into flame. He heard a yelp of pain, and presence retreated. "I may not have enough training to burn the entire room, yet," Len smirked, "but I can certainly cover my body."

" _Oh, really"_ said Miku's disembodied voice, _"Then I just won't be slow enough to be burned."_

And He was thrown back and forth, feeling as if he was being cut to ribbons. _"You didn't even use your flames to their fullest potential,"_ said Miku, " _Don't underestimate me"_

 _OH,_ thought Len, _so that's it. How do I maximize my power?_ And as he searched for a means to awaken his ability, he found a phrase, buried deep within his subconscious, as if burned into his very soul, even as his battered figure was thrown into the wall, and intoned it aloud in a terrible voice: _**Ready to set the world on fire?**_ And then something awoke in him, another being sharing his body, and answered **_Of course._**

After that, Len remembered only the burning, and the explosions. When he came to, the room was a charred, blackened mess, and Miku was lying on the floor, still unconscious. _**A tie,**_ boomed a voice, seemingly from the earth itself. It reverberated through Len's bone, through the air, through the entire world. **_You will find both._** This, Len knew, was both their powers speaking; by the terms of their contract, they would look for both Rin and Mikuo. Rin would be first, of course. But before that, Len needed equipment, which meant that he would have to battle his way up the towering dungeon to the top floor, where Excaliber awaited. But for now, rest and recovery seemed fine.

 _Miku's POV_

Miku groaned and stirred. She had been having a wonderful dream about leeks, when suddenly she had felt water splashed onto her face. Probably that ridiculously overpowered Len boy, who had activated his mark for the first time, and fallen unconscious. This in itself was no surprise; all dragoneye would pass out from the strain of so much power exploding into their souls, but the sheer power of Len's ability had knocked her out, just being released.

She shuddered to think what he could do, should he be properly trained. Hopefully, he was not a power-hungry type, because he could indeed set the world on fire. Never mind the world, he could burn entire galaxies, if he was inclined to. Heck, he might do it on accident, too. The blond boy needed training, fast. But meanwhile, she needed to get up...

And so Miku joined Len on his quest for Rin.

 _ **The other side of the continent, several hours ago (approximately when Len unleashed his ability)...**_

 _Len. Why did you take my place? It should have been me, Len. You didn't have to die. You're too loyal. I caused you so much trouble... The Sorcerers and the Winged Ones judged_ ME _guilty, not you..._

"Len!" Rin woke up with a shout. "Oh, you're awake!" came a cry. There was a woman kneeling next to her bed, seeming to have been praying. "Your holiness! Did you hear my prayers? Will you help my family?"

 **I'm ending this with a cliffhanger because... my karma probably can't get worse. Anyways, I couldn't resist it, because I had the perfect scenario. So, Favorite, Follow, and Review, please! BAI!**


	7. SORRY

**SORRY! I was really busy this week, and couldn't update... (I didn't make it to state... so sad...) and I had writer's block... I'll try to update soon, and sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 7

**OKAY! I think I'll finally write the next chapter now... Bear with me, it might be** **pretty horrible cuz of writer's block. Okay, reviews!**

 **Red-Demon-Angel : Thanks! I appreciate your support! :)**

 **xXHana-ChiXx : It's in italics cuz its supposed to be weird and echoey. (You changed your username! I almost wrote Kagamine Hana instead of your new )**

 **i love pink the neko:** **Okay! Here you go!**

 **Alright, TO THE STORY! (I just took a look at my last chapter... the ending was bad... I might change it later)**

Rin's POV

Rin was astonished. The last thing she remembered was watching the guillotine blade fall... _Let's not think about that._ She decided. _For now, what is my situation?_

"Where am I?" she asked the woman, then the "your holiness" part registered, "and what do you mean 'your holiness'?" she added.

"Well, holiness..." came the reply, hesitantly, "Since you are a goddess, shouldn't you know? Or are you newly formed?"

"Umm... I guess... I'm newly formed." said Rin. "So an explanation would be nice."

"Oh!" the woman sounded surprised. "Well then... the pamphlet said that you just had to focus on what you wanted to know, and..."

That wasn't the clearest explanation, but Rin figured it was good enough. So she thought hard: _Explain._ and suddenly, she felt a rush of power and information flowed through her...

 _I am a god. I can control one element, and I can always tell what is happening around me. Unlike dragoneye, I cannot fly. We are born into this world into pairs: the god, who was saved, and the dragoneye, who sacrificed for the god. That probably means that Len is a dragoneye, but he's apparently too far away for me to sense. My power is the summoning and control of water... the woman next to me is Alice. Her family is being hurt because of their foreign origins. I can help her by eliminating John, the main antagonizer. Then I'll go find Len. I'm essentially a sorcerer, and he is a Winged One, I guess._

(A/N I was too lazy to do anything else about the explanation XD)

So Rin asked, "Alice, would it be bad if John died?" This seemed to scare her, and she said "No! Don't! Just... it would be nice if he stopped hurting us..."

"Would it be enough if I warned him?" she inquired, "Does he respect goddesses?"

"Er... Umm... Yeah" said Alice. "that would work"

 _ **A While Later...**_

Rin was striding towards John's house, not letting it show how much all the people bowing to her annoyed her.

Len's POV

Ugh... why did everything hurt so much...

Len opened his eyes, and instantly got a headache. _WHY IS THE WORLD SO BRIGHT. THIS IS STUPID._

"Urgh..." he groaned, sitting up. _All I did was throw water in her face... She didn't have to try to kill me..._ he thought. _man..._

"You're awake, idiot?" asked a cheery voice. Miku was standing in front of him, holding a bucket of water over his head. Len barely had time to think _Uh-oh._ before she poured its contents over his head.

"Now, we need to come up with a proper title for you," said Miku. Len had dried off (control over fire was useful) and they were facing each other over a campfire inside what used to be a building (again, control over fire was useful). Miku had promised that no suspicious neighbors would come; it was an old, abandoned warehouse that she had buffed up, and nobody cared about it much. Plus, she had told the officials not to bother, as she had been expecting him. "I mean, Lord of Light? Really? You only have control over fire. Light is a whole different thing," she continued, "You should probably change your title to something like 'Guardian of the Eternal Flame', because fire is one of the four elements, and they're usually the most powerful. Or you could be 'head doofus' or 'idiot who likes bananas more than leeks', for obvious reasons."

"That's so mean!" said Len. "And bananas are OBVIOUSLY better," he added. "I mean, they're so... so... BANANAS."

"You are obviously beyond hope," replied Miku, "so I won't argue with you. So, anyways, about your title. What's it going to be?"

"Ummm..." Len tried to decide if Miku was serious about this being a choice at all. "Guardian of the Eternal Flame," he decided.

 ** _Sometime Later, in the Skies Around the City_**

"Now, since you've pretty much gotten the gist of flying," Miku said, "I'll teach you what I know about us Dragoneye. Ready?"

Len nodded.

"Okay. So there are always thirteen dragoneye, and we've come up with a way of naming dragoneye who we don't know yet," began Miku, "Each dragoneye has a number. Once one dies, a new one is created sometime soon. So far, every time a dragoneye or a god, the one that was saved, dies, then the one that they saved or were saved by disappears. The pair that is born to repair the pair that died takes up the original's number. You are number one, I think. Angel disappeared several weeks ago, so add 'first of the dragoneye" to your title. Rin would be 'first of the gods'. I'm the seventh dragoneye. Anyways, it seems that dragoneye and gods live forever unless they are killed."

This confirmed Len's suspicion, which was part of the reason he accepted his wings so easily: it meant that he was a Winged One and Rin was a Sorcerer.

"All dragoneye and gods have abilities. Dragoneye can have some that gods can't, and vice versa," Miku continued, "The list of abilities is too long, so I'll just say the elements: dragoneye have fire and wind, while gods have ice and earth. Sometimes, groups of people who try to hunt dragoneye pop up, but they all quickly die out, as we have these overpowered abilities..."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for your patience everyone! Sorry it took me a week to write this, but I had writer's block bad. Much gratitude for reading, follow and review! (also I may have made a few typos, sorry was tired)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, it's time for chapter 8. Sorry if the chapter numbering is messed up (also why were there no reviews for my last chapter...why...). Since no one reviewed (T^T), I'm going to start right away. (urrrrk... just looked at my last chapter and realized it was terrible... from now on I'll just explain as I go...)**

Len stood in the crowd, blending in perfectly. The streets were packed full of people, as today was the day that the dungeon of Excaliber opened. Miku had explained the test to him:

The dungeon didn't have monsters or traps or anything, just tests. Anyone who was too weak could not actually enter the dungeon, and people who were too old couldn't either. The latter wasn't much of a problem for Len, as he was only fourteen. There were some tests of swordsmanship and magic ability, which Miku said he would easily pass. It turned out that Excaliber wasn't actually covered in stone; that was just a rumor. The sword would change to anything that suited the situation best, so long as the weilder was sufficiently skilled at whatever it was changing to (not a problem for Len; he had been well trained in a variety of weapons in his past life).

Now he joined the steady crowd that proceeded towards the towering building, trying not to be distracted by the merchants who lined the streets (that guy was selling bananas... no, FOCUS). He could already see the disappointed people walking away from the entrance. He smiled, relieved, as he walked through the humming area of charged air that made up the barrier.

 ** _A short while later..._**

Len stood in the middle of the small group that had made it this far, staring at the screen. They had just made it through the magic test (in which he had completely dominated) and were now standing in front of a dueling arena. the candidates were faced with a swordsmaster standing inside the arena, who announced the rules:

"This is a simple duel to the death. Nothing is banned except magic" (he glanced sharply in Len's direction) "and outside assistance."

Murmurs broke out among the candidates. It wasn't surprising to anyone that there was a risk of death, just that they had to kill someone. Len, who was used to such tests, stood in the back, silent and alone. (A/N I think I use his last life a bit too much... I decided to base it on a manga called Aku no Meshitsukai. If you don't want to read it, tell me in the reviews and I'll explain it in the story.)

"I will now show you the matchups." said the announcer, "look at the wall behind you."

The small bunch of people turned behind them. It was a tournament style test, so only one person would pass. Len was against a confident-looking, huge man who looked like he spent his life exercising. _Never underestimate your opponent._ he thought, as the bulky man glanced at him derisively, barking out a short laugh.

After each match, the bloodstained arena, along with the body of the loser, was lowered to outside the arena to be buried. Now it was Len's turn to fight.

"Are you sure you want to die?" asked his opponent, " 'cuz I'll easily crush you, you little brat." Len just smiled.

"Begin!" said the instructor.

The giant lunged forward with a smile on his face, determined to rend Len limb from limb. Only to find that Len was no longer there. Suddenly, he felt a piercing agony in his chest and looked down, trying to breath. "W...whu.." He said, staring at the rapier point protruding from his heart.

Len easily spun him around, and said to the dying man "Strength is meaningless without skill," he said with a sad smile.

The rest of the tournament went more or less the same.

"Winner: Len Kagamine!" declared the announcer. "Now, if you can pass the last barrier, which has never allowed anyone through since it was made, then you may claim the sword."

With a sense of anxious anticipation, Len walked towards the humming wall of magic... and passed through.

 **I'll be ending the chapter here, hope you liked it. Follow, favorite, and review (please please please Please Please PLEASE review). Now, time to spend another week doing nothing... hmmmm... actually I'm going to watch anime now. BAI!**


	10. pausing dragoneye indefinitely

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! I bet you all thought I was dead T^T. So I'm going to be pausing this story indefinitely (is that spelled right?) because I reread it and decided that it kinda sucks. Sorry, but I just feel like the plot is undeveloped (but that makes sense cuz I mostly made it up as I went along XD) and that the characters are a bit too overpowered, and the setting is barely explained and blah blah blah... I could go on like this all day. So if you liked this story even though the writing sucked, I might come back to it eventually and I'm starting another story called Assassins, inspired partially by a book called King's Dark Tidings and a dream I had while in china. So yeah, please read it when it comes out and hope that it's better than Dragoneye. Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
